Switched capacitor DC-DC converter circuits are an integral part of many circuits. One frequent concern in designing these converters, especially in high speed applications, is the frequency responses of the circuit and the Miller effect. Some examples of such prior art designs can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,600,299 and Thiele et al., “Current Mode Charge Pump: Topology, Modeling and Control,” 35th Annual IEEE Power Electronics Specialists Conference, pp. 3812-7, 2004.